The disease
by dabadoo
Summary: my first fanfiction, even though i've posted it on my site...
1. Default Chapter Title

TOW the disease

By Karla

These characters, I don't own, perhaps Brian, Ashlee, and Jason, and some other little characters, that were never on the show or even mentioned…

It's mostly about C&M, but I'm trying to add in a little R&R. This is my first fanfic, please review or whatever… dabadoo306@hotmail.com

The year is 2006, Chandler and Monica are married, they have three kids, a 5 year old boy, Brian, a 2 year old girl, Ashlee, and a 10 month old boy, Jason. Ross and Rachel are married, have been for three years. Joey is still working on his TV show, Mac and CHEESE. Phoebe now owns her own massaging parlor. She and Joey live together in his penthouse apartment. Purely platonic relationship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A house, Rachel sits in the kitchen at the kitchen table. She's 6 months pregnant, and on the phone. '…have you made an appointment with the doctor's yet?…Why?… Mon, you've been tiered for the past month, when are you going to take some time off for your self? You know? Sleep in, or gone shopping, or even to the spa?…if not for you, do it for me, Ross,… Chandler or even your kids…Yeah, okay, see you tomorrow.' She hangs up the phone, picks up a sandwich that sits in front of her and takes a bite. Ross walks in and puts his briefcase down next to another chair that sat around the table. 'How was your day?' he asked kissing her on the top of her head and sitting next to her at the table. 'I'm fine, fat, but fine.' He smiled and kissed her on her check. 'Your not fat, your pregnant, with my baby.' He placed his right hand on her stomach, 'oh, did you find out why Monica's been so tired?' 'No she still won't go to the doctors.' 'You don't think she's pregnant again, do you? God it's like that's all they do is have babies… you know in a strange way…I'm glad this is our first.' 'Me too.'

Next day at the local malls food court. Rachel, Monica and Phoebe are all sitting at a small table eating. They have bags all around them. 'Yuck, I feel so fat!' 'You feel fat, try pregnancy three time!' Monica explained while playing with her food. 'Mon honey, Ross asked something interesting last night… and …well… are you pregnant?' Rachel hesitantly asked. 'What? How can you ask that?' 'Well, you've been moody,' 'And tired, and,' Phoebe joined in, 'And…not…very…hungry, okay, what's with that?' Monica took a deep breath, turned to Phoebe and Rachel, 'You guys, I'm not pregnant, please believe me,' before she could finish Rachel jumped in, 'Is your period off?' 'No,' Monica replied, with a look if disbelief. 'Have you gone to the doctor's yet?' 'I called after we hung up, so yes.'

A week later, Monica pulls up into a driveway to a semi large house. A ford explorer sat next to her. She turned off the motor, and sat in the car for about 10 minutes until a small girl with little ringlets, came up to her door and knocked on the window. 'Mommy?' The little girl asked. Monica smiled at her, opened the door and got out of the car. She picked up the 2-year-old girl and went inside. 'Chandler?' Monica shouted. Phoebe pocked her head out from the kitchen, 'oh, he went to the park with Brian and Jason.' Monica walked into the kitchen where Phoebe already was, and started to fix dinner. 'Hey, how did the doctor's go?' Monica didn't respond. 'Mon, honey?' 'Phoebes with the news I just received, I would like to talk to my husband if you don't mind." Monica snapped. Phoebe recoiled; she was surprised, Monica had never yelled at her before. Phoebe got up and left. 

20 minutes later Chandler, Brain and Jason in Chandler's arms walked through the door. Chandler and Brian were laughing, as they entered the kitchen. Chandler helped the kids settle in, as Monica finished up on dinner. He then walked over to Monica, hugged her and kissed her neck. They went over to the table and sat down. Chandler smiled at Monica as she sat down, she smiled back as best she could. He could tell there was something that was bothering her. She piled on some vegetables on to Brian and Ashlee's plate, both kids protested as she did this. Chandler laughed, 'I'll make you both a deal,' he started, 'you both eat all your veggies and we'll let you stay up a little later.' He looked over at Monica knowing she won't argue, but nothing coma from her. He got even more worried. The two kids agreed and cheered.

Rachel entered her and Ross' bedroom. He was already in bed reading a book. 'Must be Dinosaurs again.' Rachel thought as she pulled back the comforter and climbed into bed. Ross closed his book and placed it on the night stand. 'Did you hear what happened to Phoebe earlier?' Ross asked. 'No what happened?' 'She was asking Monica about her doctor's appointment, when Mon yelled at her.' 'Why would she do that?' 'I don't know, but when I talked to Phoebe, she said Monica looked stressed, tired and sad.' 'Honey I'm sure she just wanted to talk to Chandler first, hell, she just might be pregnant and wanted Chandler to be the first to know.' 'Yeah it's not that big a deal, I only wish she didn't snap at Phoebes.' Ross kissed Rachel good night and snuggled closer to her. 'Everything is going to be fine.' Ross whispered. 

It was 10.30pm. Brian and Ashlee were in their rooms, Chandler had just put then to sleep. He entered Monica and his bedroom. She must have been in the bathroom, but the door was closed, he thought this weird. The only time they closed the door was when they were both in there doing stuff they didn't want the kids to see. He knocked on the door, 'Mon? You in there sweety?' There was no response, he knocked again with more force. 'Honey you in there?' Again no answer. With out knocking again he opened the door and walked in. Monica was sitting in a corner in a ball, wrapped in a towel, she was crying. Chandler rushed over to her and hugged her hard. From there she totally broke down. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, hugging her again. 'Monica what's going on?' She continued to cry.

Phoebe sat wrapped in a blanket on her and Joey's couch. She looked awful, she kept thinking of why Monica would ever snap at her like that, 'Must be bad news, because if it were good she would have said something like, 'Phoebe, I need to talk to Chandler first, I hope you understand,' instead of the way she did.' She continued to go over reasons in her head, and eventually feel asleep, with tears drying on her checks.

It was now midnight in the Geller house, Rachel and Ross were sleeping peacefully. Both dreaming of how perfect their life will be when they're baby is born. Neither knew the sex, they wanted it to be a surprise, which made Ross' mother a little upset. They had a good three months until January. 

In the Tribbiani/ Buffay penthouse, Joey laid in bed with his latest 'pick up' lying on the other side of the bed. Phoebe had woken up suddenly with a plugged nose. She went into her bathroom, and gotten a hot washcloth, entered her room, and placed the cloth over her eyes and nose, and went to sleep.

In the Bing house, Chandler desperately tried to calm down a hysterical Monica. The only things out of his mouth was 'Shhh, it'll be okay,…' When Monica's crying died down, she looked up at him. He wiped the latest tears that streamed down her face. He cautiously asked, 'What's wrong honey?' He asked in a calm voice. 'How'd the doctor's appointment go?' 'He,… he said…he said I…' she choked again. 'It's okay, I'm here please talk to me.' It made her feel better to hear him say 'I'm here,' 'He said that I've got…breast cancer.' She stuttered at the words 'Breast,' and 'Cancer.' Chandler looked at her, he felt his heartbreak, he couldn't believe it, his own wife, best friend, and soul mate was going to leave him. He hugged her harder, not wanting her to leave, even if it was just the room. 'Did he say anything about treatment?' He said as his face was buried in her shoulder length hair. 'He mentioned some things, but told me to come back tomorrow.' 'Can I come?' 'I could use you there.' Chandler leaned his head back and kissed her on the mouth then her check, then her forehead. 10 minutes later they were both asleep, arms around one another, with tears stained faces. 

Next morning, Rachel rolled over and finds out that Ross wasn't lying next to her. She looked over at the alarm clock it read 9.04 am. She sat up and pulled on her rope that was slung over a near by chair, and headed down stairs. She entered the kitchen, expecting to see just Ross, but instead found Phoebe there also. She looked miserable. 'Oh honey what's wrong? You don't look too good.' Rachel asked very concerned. 'Yeah well… has Monica talked to you?' 'No.' 'Hey honey,' Ross greeted Rachel as he entered the kitchen, 'Do you mind if Brian, Ashlee, and Jason come over and spend the day with us? Chandler said Monica and him had something really important to do.' 'Yeah sure.' 'Good because they're on their way over.' 'Oh, well… did he say anything about Monica's doctor's appointment?' Ross shook his head no, and waited for Chandler and Monica to arrive.

20 Minutes later the doorbell rang. Ross answered the door, Chandler stood there with Brian on one side of him and Ashlee on the other, with Jason in his arms. He had a dead expression on his face. 'Hey man, thanks for doing this for us.' Chandler thanked as her handed over Jason. 'What's going on, how'd the doctor's go?' Chandler took a deep breath, 'look I can't tell you right now, but when we pick up ht kids, I'll explain everything. I promise.' Ross hated the idea, but the look in Chandler's eyes told him to go along with it. He knew it was some thing serious. 'Okay.' Rachel and Phoebe listened from the kitchen. Both emerged in to the entryway where Ross stood with Chandler's kids, as he said good bye. 'Hey Chandler, how's Monica?' Phoebe asked. 'She's…sorry she yelled at you…it's just…something came up.' 'It's okay.'

An hour later, Chandler and Monica are sitting in the doctor's office. Chandler turned to Monica, 'Look honey, whatever happens, I will be here for you. I love you.' 'I love you too.' They kissed, the doctor walked in and they pulled apart. 'Mr. and Mrs. Bing, I'm Dr. Henz.'

TO BE CONTINED…


	2. Default Chapter Title

TOW the treatment   
by: Karla  
I don't own any of these characters, except Brian, Ashlee, and Jason… Please don't hold it against me! Thanx.

I don't know too much about breast cancer, so please stay with me, either that or fill it in with your own knowledge of it…  
  
Where we last left off, Chandler and Monica are sitting in Dr. Henz'z office, and Ross, and Rachel are taking care of Chandler and Monica's kids; Brian, Ashlee, and Jason. Phoebe is also with them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A park fenced in by houses. Two small children ran up the path towards the swings. Three adults follow not far behind them. One held a smaller boy in their arms. They were talking about the encounter earlier with the kid's father. He looked so tired and sad. It had been a long time since he looked like that. The three sat on a near by bench. The first to sit was the 6-month pregnant woman. The man sat next to her, and the third woman, the blond, sat on the other side of the pregnant woman. The small child played in front of the three, they watched over him while they talked of a serious matter that was concerning the mans sister. 'Brian said that Mon was crying all night.' Ross started to explain to the two women. 'Maybe that explains why he looked the way he did when he dropped off the kids.' Rachel guessed. 'Did Brian say where they were going?' Asked Phoebe, the blond. 'No, I didn't ask, maybe later, but Chandler promised to tell me what was going on tonight when he picked up the kids.' Ross explained. He put his arm around Rachel's shoulders, afraid, that maybe he would lose her again, but not as his girlfriend, but as his wife, and the mother of his new baby.   
  
It was 6.00pm, Ross and Rachel still had Monica and Chandler's children. Phoebe waited in their living room for C and M to pick them, their kids, up. Soon Ross and Rachel joined Phoebe on the couch. Jason played with some toys on the floor. The TV was on, tuned to the local news station, but none of them were watching it. The doorbell rang, the three looked at each other, as if they knew a serial killer waited out side the house waiting to slaughter them. Ross nervously got up and made his way over to the door. He peeked out the peephole. He drew back, looked at the two women, who sat on the couch urging him to open the door. Ross turned the doorknob slowly and pulled the door towards him.   
  
Up stairs Brian and Ashlee were playing with some toys they had brought. They were busy playing with their legos and dolls when they heard the doorbell ring. The ring echoed through the second floor. For a brief moment they thought it was nothing, until they herd their father's voice. They both dropped what they were doing and ran down stairs. When they reached the down stairs floor, they saw they're father standing in the entryway with their Uncle Ross, Aunt Rachel and Aunt Phoebe. Their father looked awful.   
  
When the front door opened Ross, Rachel and Phoebe starred at a stressed out Chandler. Rachel and Phoebe left the couch, went over to Chandler and stood next to him. They heard Brian and Ashlee stampeded down the stairs. The two kids stopped at the bottom of the stairs and starred at the four adults, then bolted towards their father. 'Where's

mommy?' asked Brian as Chandler picked up Ashlee. 'Mommys at home, she's not feeling too good.' He stammered out. He turned to Ross, 'Do you think we can discuss this some other time? I have to get back home.' 'Yeah, talk tonight? Say around 8.00pm, you call.' Chandler hated the idea, but at least he didn't have to look at his brother-in-law and tell him his sister had breast cancer. 'Sure.'   
  
When Chandler arrived home, the two kids ran into the kitchen expecting their dinner. Chandler put Jason down in the middle of the living room to play with some toys, then entered the kitchen to talk to Brian and Ashlee. 'Your dinner is heating in the microwave, when you finish mom said to put…' '…to put then in the dishwasher, yeah daddy we know.' Chandler smiled slightly, 'oh, and if you need either of us we'll be up stairs in our room.' With that Chandler went up stairs. As he entered his bedroom, he saw Monica sleeping on her side. He walked over to the bed and lied down next to her. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, she stirs a bit then opened her eyes. She gave him a small smile, she tried his best to smile back but there was nothing. She kissed him in reassurance that everything was going to be okay.   
  
It was getting late. It was now around 9.00pm on a Sunday night. Both Brian and Ashlee were wide wake, playing around the house. Jason was lying on the couch sleeping. He passed out around 8.45pm. The phone rang and Brian picked up the phone. 'Hello.' Brian's small voice carried over to the earpiece of the down stairs phone in Ross hand. 'Brian? What are you doing up? Go get your father!' Ross scolded. Brian put down the phone and climbed to stairs up to him parent's room. He peeked his head into their room, they were lying up against each other with their arms around one another. Brian walked over to the bed, crawled up onto it, and lightly shook his father. Chandler was half-asleep, he turned his head, not wanting to let go of Monica. 'Daddy, Uncle Ross is on the phone and he sounds mad.' Brian relayed the message, feeling bad that he was yelled at. Chandler kissed Monica then left the room. Once Chandler was gone, Monica motioned for Brian to come closer. He lied down next to her and soon they were both asleep.   
  
Chandler headed down stairs, before picking up the phone he told Ashlee to go to bed. Jason was sleeping on the couch. Chandler sat next to him and picked up the phone. 'Yeah?' Chandler answered as he looked at his youngest son. 'Dude, it's 9.00pm, you were suppose to call me an hour ago. And what is Brian doing up, he should have been in bed a half hour ago.' 'I've been busy.' 'But you should still get your kids to sleep on time… What about Mon? How's she doing?' Ross asked a little calmer. 'You promised to talk to me about it.' 'Yeah I know.' Chandler responded unenthusiastically, he didn't feel like being lectured on how to rise his kids, especially at a time like this. 'Look Ross I don't know how to tell you this…' 'What is it man?' 'She's…Monica's got… well…' 'Come on you guys can tell me anything, we're family, you me, Monica…please.' Pleaded Ross. 'Monica's got…breast cancer.' Chandler softly said the last two words, hoping that Ross didn't hear, but he did. Ross didn't respond. He nearly dropped the phone, he was shocked. Chandler could hear Ross fumble with the phone, on the other side. 'What?' Ross finally mumbled with shock. Before Chandler could repeat, Ross continued. 'How could that be? She's still so young, and fit… and well… it's just not fair… Why her?' 'Ross could you tell the other's, I don't think I have the strength to tell them also.' 'Sure thing buddy. Tell Mon that I love her, and get those kids to bed,' Ross joked, he knew it was neither the time or the place to joke but he hoped it cheered him up just a little, but to no success. Ross and Chandler talked for a little while later, when they finally hung up, it was 10.30pm. Chandler picked up Jason and carried him to his room. When he entered his room, he noticed Brian lying next to Monica, he smiled at the sight, he changed in to some pajamas, scooped Brian into his arms and carried him off to his room.   
  
When he entered his room again, Monica wasn't lying on the bed. He looked around the room, then headed out into the hall. He saw the glow of a light in Jason's room, he entered quietly, saw Monica looking down in him as he slept. The door creaked, Mon turned towards the sound and saw Chandler starring at her. He walked over to her and hugged her. 'You know I always thought we'd have more kids.' Monica whispered through her tears. 'I know sweety, so did I.'   
  
Early Monday morning, Phoebe pulled her self out of bed. It was 7.00 in the morning. She shuffled her feet, entering the kitchen, she saw Joey sitting on a stool, eating a bowl of frosted flakes. 'Hey Phoebe what's up?' 'Not much…has any one called, for me?' 'Nope, not since I woke up.' Phoebe sighed to herself, then grabbed a bowl and started to make herself breakfast.   
  
Chandler and Monica dropped off their kids at the local daycare center, then headed off to the hospital. Both had taken a few says off work so that they could be there for each other through all the tough decisions. It was the day that Monica would find out what exactly was going on. The whole way into the city, Monica starred out the window. Chandler concentrated on the road, glancing at Monica every so often. They parked in the under ground parking, then went up to the office.   
  
Ross sat at his desk, fittling with a pen. A stack of papers sat in front of him, along with a picture of Rachel, and him, with Chandler, Monica, and Joey and Phoebe, with Brian in front. It was Rachel and his wedding, it was the only wedding where things went okay. There was no way he would say another woman name, because he'd been in love with Rachel since 9th grade. And he knew that she couldn't possibly be a lesbian, so things were finally looking up for him. He smiled as he thought of how easy it was back then. He knew that today was Monica's second appointment, he was scared for her, but yet all so was relieved that she knew that she had breast cancer, and that she was treating it. Chandler had told him about the appointment the other night when they talked. He looked at the picture again and sighed.   
  
2003-May. Inside a church, Rachel stood in the middle of the room, she wore a beautiful wedding dress, Monica stood behind her looking over her shoulder, 'You look so beautiful Rach.' Monica said looking at her with remembrance of her own wedding. "Yeah I do.' Rachel agreed. Both girls laughed. Joey walked into the little room wearing navy blue suit. He stood in the door looking at Rachel, 'Wow, Rach you look…How you doin'?' Rachel and Monica smiled, even though they were either married or on their way, Joey still used his pick up lines on them. 'What do you want Joey?' Rachel asked. 'Oh, the photographer is ready for you guys.' 'Okay I'll just be a minute.' With that Joey left the room. Monica turned to Rachel with a serious look on her face. 'Rach, I have to ask, are you planning on escaping through the bathroom window on my brother are you?' 'What? No I wouldn't do that, I was planning on walking past him, you know like Julia Roberts did, in 'Run away bride'.' Rachel teased Monica as they left the room.   
A little later Rachel was standing with Ross, in front of the camera, having their picture taken. The photographer called over the maid of honor and the best man. Chandler and Monica walked over. The photographer (know photoguy) wanted to place Monica next to Rachel and Chandler next to Ross, but they put up a fight saying they wanted to be together. The photoguy, to his dismay, went along with it, and to compensate, Phoebe and Joey stood opposite Chandler and Monica. Right as the camera clicked and the lights flashed, Brian (now 2 years old) ran in front of the camera, posed then ran off. The photoguy screamed, and the 6 adults laughed. Chandler stood proud of his son, he knew how to spoil the perfect moment, as did Chandler, but Monica made him promise not to make any stupid jokes. Ross had promised the photoguy that the picture was going to be all right, but the photoguy disagreed.   
  
2006: Ross smiled to him self, he was right, and he liked it. The picture was perfect, even if Brian had ran in front of the camera. Then he remembered when Monica had told Chandler that she was pregnant. That was one of his fondest memories.   
  
2001: A few weeks after Chandler and Monica got back from their honeymoon. Monica entered their apartment, (yes that one…) she looked tired. Rachel followed close behind chanting, 'Take it, take it…' Monica couldn't take her nagging any more. She entered the bathroom with a small bag. About 10 minutes later, Rachel was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. The bathroom door opened and Monica stood in the doorway. Rachel turned around and starred at her. 'Well?…' Rachel asked eager for an answer. She held up a test in one hand, a smile creeped upon her face. 'I'M PREGNANT!' Monica screamed. Rachel ran over to her and hugged her. Later while Rachel and Monica are sitting on the couch talking Phoebe enters. 'Hey, oh, there is great aura here, what's going on?' 'Monica's pregnant!' Rachel squealed. Monica hit Rachel's arm, 'I wanted to tell, it's my baby.' Monica snapped at Rachel. 'Actually it's not JUST your baby, it's Chandler and your baby.' -Monica glared at Phoebe. Suddenly she jumped up and shouted, 'Oh, can I tell Chandler, I would love to see his face.' Phoebe jumped up and down in anticipation. 'No.' Monica sternly replied, slightly annoyed. Ross and Chandler then walked into the apartment. 'Hey,' they both greeted the three girls who sat in the living room. Chandler walked over to Monica and gave her a warm kiss. 'Hello.' he sad after. She smiled, 'I have something to tell you.' Chandler looked concerned. 'What's going on?' Ross asked, 'Monica's...' Phoebe started. 'Needs to talk to Chandler first.' Monica jumped in before Phoebe gave her secret away. She pulled him into their bedroom, Ross turned to Phoebe and asked what's going on. Phoebe started to explain to Ross that Monica was pregnant, but not to tell Chandler because Monica wanted to first. 'I'm going to be an Uncle?' Ross was so over come with joy that he bounced into Monica and Chandler's bedroom. He saw Chandler sitting on the edge of the bed with a shocked look on his face. 'Dude she's pregnant.' was the only things out of Chandler's mouth. Ross walked over to Monica and hugged her. 'Congratulations sis.' There was a moment of silence before Chandler realized and said, 'Oh my god, I'm going to be a father.'

2006: Ross loved that look on Chandler's face. Somewhere he knew his best friend was going to be a great father, and he was right. But he wasn't just the great father, he was a great husband to his little sister.   
  
It was lunch, Ross entered the 5th floor of the Ralph Lauren office building. He walked down a long corridor before turning at a random door. He opened the door and poked his head in. He saw Rachel sitting at a large desk, looking through some sketches. She looked up and smiled at him. 'You ready babe?' 'Yeah, just a minute.' Rachel got up and walked over to another table, she shuffled through some more papers before grabbing her purse and leaving with her husband. They entered a small restaurant. She sat down at a two-person table, they ordered their lunch then started to talk. Out of the blue Rachel asked, 'What did Chandler say was wrong with Monica?' Ross looked up, knowing he'd have to tell her. Ross mumbled something that Rachel couldn't hear. 'Ross what is it?' Rachel asked a little more persistent. 'Um, I don't think we should discuss this here. Maybe we can get Joey and Phoebe over for dinner to explain everything.' 'Why doesn't Chandler just tell us what's going on?' 'Because he doesn't have the strength to tell everyone.' Rachel didn't argue with that.   
  
As Chandler and Monica entered their house, Monica was leaning heavily on Chandler for support. One arm was around the other. Chandler helped Monica up into bed, 'Chandler could you feed the kids.?' Monica asked as she laid down on to the bed. 'Of course, we'll have mac and cheese.' Monica smiled as he left the room. Monica weakly got up and entered the bathroom. She turned the Faust of the bath tube and drew herself a bath.   
  
As Chandler started dinner he could hear Monica's bath running. The kids came in and ate, Then Chandler drove them over to Judy and Jack's, the kid's grandparents. Brian argued the whole way there, he hated going to his grandma and grandpa's. They had no new toys, that was his excuse. Chandler hated to leave Monica alone, but he also wanted her to relax. He dropped Brian, Ashlee and Jason off at their grandparents. Judy had asked what's with Monica no being there, he lied right in her face, but he knew that if Judy had known, then Monica would be mad at him, and he didn't want that.   
  
From inside the house Ross watched as Joey and Phoebe made their way up to the house. He opened the door, and let them in. Dinner started almost immediately. Rachel and Phoebe were dying to know what was wrong with Monica. Joey was concentrating on his food. Once Ross told them what was going on, they were all speechless. 'So that's way she snapped at me?!' Phoebe calmed. Rachel sat in silence for a moment later, then got up and said, 'I'm calling them.' Ross followed trying to talk Rachel out of it. Phoebe followed to listen in on the conversation. Joey stayed behind finishing off his plate and some of the others. Rachel picked up the phone and started to dial. 'There's no answer.' Rachel said as she tried to call again. 'Maybe they're out.' Phoebe commented. 'No.' Ross replied, tired, 'They got home a while ago, their probably just not answering the phone.' There was a moment of silence. 'I'm going over there then, just to make sure everything's okay.' Rachel confessed as she left the room. Phoebe followed closely behind Rachel. Ross reentered the dinning room, grabbed Joey and exited to the car. Ross didn't want to be the only one that thought this was a bad idea, but Joey was better than nothing, Joey was the neutral.

TO BE CONTINUED….

THE PAIN


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

TOW the pain

By Karly

I don't own these characters… please don't hurt me… 

Where we last left off, Ross just told everyone that Monica has breast cancer, they decided that they would go over and make sure everything was okay…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ross, Joey, Rachel and Phoebe all pulled up to Chandler and Monica's home. As they exited the car they noticed both cars were in the driveway, but the house was unusually quiet. They walked up to the door, with out knocking walked right in. It was dark, they only sound was a silent murmur from up stairs. 

Chandler walked into the house and immediately went up stairs, he entered their bedroom, then the bathroom. He saw Monica sitting in a bubble bath, he walked over and sat next to the tube. 'What are we going to do?' asked Monica. Ever since Brian was born they always talked about the other's problems as both of theirs, no matter how extreme the problem was. 'I don't know,' replied Chandler. He rolled up his sleeves and dunked his hands into Moncia's hot bath. He unconscionably played with the still water. Monica noticed and asked, 'Care to join me?' With a small smile he agreed. A few minutes later they were both relaxing in the tube, lying together (like Ross and Rachel in TOW the jellyfish.) his arms were lingered around her chest. Their bodies hidden in the bubbles. 'I say we go for it.' Chandler said out of the blue. He could feel a small lump against his forearm. He got flashes of him raising three kids alone, with his wife taken from him. 'So do i.' Monica replied. Chandler felt a wave of relief come over him, Monica could feel his body loosen up. The phone suddenly started to ring, Monica made and effort to get up but was stopped by Chandler. 'Don't leave me.' Chandler pleaded with a serious face. Monica lay back down, 'I won't baby!' His grip tightened around her. 'So we need to call the doctor and tell him that we want to do this. Make an appointment, schedule days off….' 'Mon, stop. Just relax.' A few minutes later they heard the front door open. 

They entered and carefully navigated around the furniture. Each quietly climbed the stairs, when they all reached the top, they made their way to Chandler and Monica's bedroom. Right before they knocked, Chandler opened the door, he was wearing his robe. 'What are you guys doing here?' Chandler asked slightly pissed they interrupted Monica and his bath. 'Where's Mon I want to see her,' Phoebe cried trying to puss past Chandler. Chandler stood his ground. 'I want to see her too.' Agreed Rachel. 'Come on, let up in!' Phoebe cried again. 'She's in the bath tube, just give me a minute.' Chandler disappeared back into his room He walked back into the bathroom to find Monica still in the tube. She was smiling at him, so he smiled back. 'They want to see you.' 'But I want to see you, only you.' Chandler smiled again. 'Then you tell that o them, because they won't listen to me.' 'But I don't want to get out of the bath.' She said sheepishly. Chandler left again, opened the bedroom door, 'Monica doesn't want to talk right now…' Phoebe and Rachel pushed pass Chandler, looked around their room then entered the bathroom. Monica heard the door open then close, thinking it was Chandler she began to talk, 'Honey please get back in…' she turned to look at him, but saw Rachel and Phoebe starring at her. 'Rach, Phoebe, what are you doing here?' Monica asked sliding down in the tube, thinking that her chest was showing, but not know the bubbles were covering her. 'You guys, get Chandler back in here, I will talk to you when I get out.' Rachel and Phoebe slowly made their way out, and Chandler entered quickly. Monica got out and wrapped a towel around herself. 'What is it?' He asked closing the door behind him. 'I wanted you,' she walked over to him and kissed him. Chandler was tugging on her towel, and she was untying his robe. Things were getting good for both until Rachel knocked on the door. 'What?!' Chandler yelled at the door. 'We would like to talk to Monica some time this century.' Rachel yelled back through the closed door. Monica walked through the door, and Rachel and Phoebe immediately hugged her. Once they pulled away, Ross walked over to her, 'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked in a calm voice, she could tell he wasn't mad. Chandler then emerged from the bathroom. 'What kind, or what ever, do you have? How are you going to handle it?' Ross questioned her. She looked at Chandler then started, 'Well, we're are going to go with surgery, that was the best option.' 'Wait surgery?' Ross blurted. 'Yeah, it's in her mastoid cells.' Chandler continued. 'Yeah, I don't want to go through with chemotherapy, or radiation, I don't want to be too weak to pick up my children. So we're going with a mastoidectomy.' Rachel, Ross, and Phoebe all stood in silence, Joey looked confused. Ross walked over to him, 'That means they're going to remove her breast.' Joey was shocked. 'Why would you do that?' Monica knew Joey, or the other's wouldn't understand her decision, but it was the only way that she could continue her life with out too much weakness. 'I want this Joe. I don't want to be weak.' 'Monica honey, you're allowed to be weak…' Rachel started. 'I don't want to be weak the rest of my life.' The other's stood in silence then one by one left the room. Chandler and Monica now had that time together they needed.

The next morning, Chandler left early to pick up Brian, Ashlee, and Jason from Monica's parents house. He had a little more life in his face, that when Judy opened the door she told him he looked a lot better than the last time she'd seen him. Once the kids heard their father's voice from the living room, the galloped towards him. They ran into his arms. Jason followed slowly, Chandler picked him up and gave him a kiss on the check. Judy, Jack and Chandler visited for a little while longer while the kids gathered their things. Once they arrived home, Chandler saw Monica standing in the doorway waiting for them. They cascaded out of the back doors, they squealed. 'MOM!' and "MOMMY!' as they ran over to her and flung their arms around her. For a brief moment she forgot that in a few short days her right breast would merely be a piece of plastic, filling her bras. They entered the house and immediately the smell of pancakes and bacon poured out of the kitchen. They sat down to eat, the kids inhaled the food while Monica, Jason, and Chandler took their time. 

Monica decided that today she wanted to spend with her family. After breakfast they all pilled into the car and drove to the zoo. They spent all day there. Brian liked the monkeys, he was imitating them the rest of the time, Ashlee favored the polar bears, while Jason loved the elephant ears. The traveled through out the entire New York zoo. 

Today was Rachel's sonogram. They finally wanted to know the sex of their baby, but they weren't going to tell anybody that they knew. Chandler and Monica had done this when she was pregnant with Jason, only they waited until Mon was 7-months pregnant. Rachel was lying on the bed. She had a small monitor sitting on one side of her. On the other side sat a tray of utensils. Ross stood in front of her, 'So we're going to do this?' He asked nervously. 'Yup, and honey don't worry, everything is going to be fine.' Right on que the doctor walked through the door. She was about 5'7'', with long dark blond hair. 'You must be the Geller's.' 'She's friendly,' thought Ross ask they shook hands. The doctor sat down next to Rachel, squeezed some clear gel under her belly button, which was slightly sticking out. She then placed the 'thingy' (that echoes sound so you can see the baby.) on to the gel. Ross watched over the doctor's shoulder, a fast and constant beat bounced off the walls of the room, the baby's heart beat. It took Ross's breath away, he'd done it before, but each time was so magical. A black and white image flickered on the screen. When the picture showed the doctor started pointed with a pen each body part, 'That's the head…an arm…a leg and … a penis. Congratulations, you're having a boy.' The heartbeat stopped as the doctor lifted the 'thingy' off Rachel's stomach. Rachel smiled at Ross, he smiled back, they were going to have a boy. Ross already had a son, he would have liked to have a girl, but he was happy none the less. 'She's so beautiful,' Ross thought as he admired the love of his life. As they left the clinic, they discussed boy names the whole way home, 'Michael,' 'Jonathan,' 'George,' 'Zack,' ''Henry,' 'Ralph,' finally hey agreed that they'd ask the other's but not tell them about the sonogram.

Tuesday morning, Ross woke up knowing today was Monica's surgery. He was afraid for her and for Chandler. He checked his watch, 'Yup, definitely there,' he thought. The doctor's were probably prepping, while they molded her for the cup, to go into her bra. He and the other's would arrive around lunch, before she went in the o.r. When noon finally hit, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey all strolled into the waiting room, where they found Chandler sitting in the middle of the room. 'Why aren't you in with Monica?' Chandler looked up, 'she went in 15 minutes ago. Where were you, I tried to call but I didn't get an answer.' 'We were at lunch.' Replied Joey, with a large grin of his face. 'How long is this suppose to last?' Phoebe asked as she sat next to Chandler. 'A few hour…that's if everything goes okay.' 

An hour goes by, Ross is pacing, 'Ross sit down, even I'm not **that** nervous.' Chandler said to calm him down a little. 

Another hour goes by, Rachel and Joey are taking naps in some chairs that were pushed together. Chandler is checking that clock ever 10 minutes, Ross is tapping his foot, while Phoebe is reading Ross's palm. 

By the third hour, the doctor walks into he waiting room, 'Mr. Bing?' the doctor asked as he looked around the room. 'Yes?' Chandler jumped up, 'How is she?' Ross asked right behind Chandler. 'Your wife is doing fine, she's recovering right now, everything went great.' Chandler and Ross sighed in relief. The doctor told Chandler to follow him to Monica's room. They entered her room, Chandler rushed over to the side of her bed, her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep. 'Honey?' Chandler asked whispering to her. She opened her eyes, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. 'I love you so much,' he said. The doctor looked at so machines that were set up in her room, then left. 'I was so scared, I thought at one time I was going to lose you.' Chandler confessed as he kissed her hand. 'It's going to be okay, honey I'm not going anywhere with out you.' Monica reassured him. 

Ross snuck into Monica's room. He saw Monica asleep on the bed, and right next to her was Chandler. His arms were around her body, while his head rested on her collar. He smiled at the thought of him yelling at Chandler when he first found out about them dating, but, at this, he was happy to be wrong. He left the room and went back to the waiting room, where Rachel, Phoebe and Joey were all sleeping in the chairs. 'That can't be to healthy,' Ross thought as he walked over to a sleeping Rachel, sitting upright. 'Rachel, honey time to wake up.' Ross lightly shook his wife, she moaned a little, then opened her eyes. 'Were going home, you need to sleep in a bed.' He pulled Rach up and they walked outside to catch a cab. 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Recovery

By Karla

A week had gone by since Monica was in the hospital. She's now up and walking around. –I'm going to skip around (time wise) try to stay with me.-

A fancy restaurant, Ross, Rachel, and Joey all sat at a large round table waiting, each has a drink in front of them, and Rachel has a glass of water and a diet coke. Joey and Ross both have a bottle of beer in front of them. Phoebe, Chandler and Monica walk in, 'What's kept ya?' Joey asked as he pulled out a chair for Phoebe. 'I couldn't find anything to wear.' Monica confessed. The girls nodded their heads in agreement. The waiter walked up to the table, 'And what would you like to drink?' 'I'll have a Shirley temple.' Phoebe replied as she read the menu. 'And you miss?' The waiter asked Monica. 'I would like a water with a lemon.' 'And for sir?' The waiter asked Chandler. 'I'll have a coke.' The waiter wrote down their drink orders then left. 'You know Mon, you should really start drinking soy milk.' Ross claimed. 'Why?' Monica asked, now worried. 'Well some scientists say that if you drink soy milk when you have breast cancer, it slows down the actual process.' 'But I don't have breast cancer any more.' Monica complained. 'I know, I'm just saying that if you were to get it again, it wouldn't spread through out your body as quickly as it would usually, therefore easier to detect and get rid of.' Monica was thinking of Ross's comment, Chandler interrupted her thoughts. 'Didn't they find genetically engineered DNA in the soy milk, so now when you drink it, it increases the rate.' Chandler commented. 'Where did you hear that?' Rachel asked. 'I heard it on the radio one day when I was off to work.' 'Oh I heard that too!' Joey announced, 'yeah they also found genetically engineered corn in Taco shells, but that ain't stoppin' me from eaten them!' The others starred at Joey in shock. Joey looked around, 'what? Tacos are good!' They all shrugged and went back to their drinks and the meals that came.

A week later, Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel were all waking around the mall, with shopping bags in their hand and Monica's kids running around them. Brian had on a Batman cape, Chasing Ashlee around their mother. They were shopping for Halloween costumes. 'Mon, how are you feeling?' Phoebe asked after they ducted into another costume shop. 'I'm doing a lot better. I've taken a few weeks off work and Chandler's been really supportive.' 'So everything's doing fine?' Rachel asked. 'Well ya, pretty much.' 'Mon what's wrong? Your aura's all…' Phoebe swings her arms about, 'well, lying.' Both Phoebe and Rachel starred at Monica as she thought what to tell her two best friends about her problem. 'Well?' Rachel asked, as the two grew more and more impatient. 'I'm…well… I don't think Chandler's attracted to me any more.' 'What?' Phoebe asked stunned that her friend would think that. 'That's impossible. Chandler's is smitten over you! How can you even think that?' Phoebe and Rachel starred at Monica in disbelief. 'Well, when we go to bed, he doesn't…do things that he used to before I got breast cancer.' 'Well maybe he wants you to be emotionally recovered as well as physical?' The girls continued to shop the rest of the day. Both Rachel and Phoebe talked to Monica, they told her to 'talk to her husband and to just listen to his point of view and his feelings.' 

It was a few days before Halloween. Ross and Rachel's house was all decked out with all the Halloween decorations. Chandler and Monica's house was also decked out but do to her surgery; theirs wasn't as much, which had shocked the others. It was late, Chandler had just put the kids to sleep and was on his way back down the stairs to where Monica sat in the living room waiting for him. 'Kids are asleep now.' Chandler announced as he sat down next to her. 'Okay.' she replied, there was a brief moment of silence where Chandler put his arm around Monica, drawing her close to him. 'Honey, is something wrong?' Mon asked him. There was nothing wrong, why would she even think that something was wrong, Chandler thought. 'Nothings wrong, why?' He asked. 'Well, it's just that you seem a little different.' Chandler was confused, how am I different, he thought to himself. 'What do you mean?' Monica sat up and looked him in the eye. She asked him straightforward. 'Are you still attracted to me?' Chandler was shocked at her question. Of course he still thought she was attractive, ever since they got together he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her. It surprised him when she agreed to date him, let alone marry him. 'Are you insane? Of course I'm attracted to you, I can't keep my eyes off you most of the time.' HE spoke the truth. 'That's not what I mean. Now that I have one breast, do still find me attractive?' Chandler took both her hands in his, and looked deep into her eyes. 'Mon, I didn't marry you because of your breasts. Don't get me wrong, they are great, but I'm with you because of YOU, not just because of your breast you lost, hell you could lose both and I would still find you just as sexy as I did on our honey moon.' Monica smiled and hugged him tight. Chandler loved the cheer her p, at times he felt that he was also healing his own problems.

Everyone gathered at Joey and Phoebe's penthouse. They were throwing a Halloween bash, while Joey boosted his latest episode from his TV show. Phoebe, Monica and Rachel were in the kitchen making monster cookies. 'What do you think is a geed name for the baby?' Rachel asked trying not to sound to eager. Phoebe thought for a moment then suggested, 'Phoebe.' Rachel sighed, How about a boy's name?' Phoebe thought for a moment, 'Cooper.' "Copper, it's nice, it's cute…I'll think about it.'

'Hey Mon, when are those cookies gonna be done, I'm hungry!' Joey asked as he walked into the kitchen. 'In about twenty minutes.' Monica said. 'Oh man.' With that Joey left. 'I'm going to see Ross.' Rachel announced as she turned and left. Brian and Ashlee ran into the kitchen. 'Aunt Phoebe, when can we go trick r' treating?' Brian asked flasher her his puppy dog eyes. 'Go get your costumes on and we'll leave.' Phoebe ordered them, they ran out of the room as fast as they could. 'Make sure you don't let them out of your sight, two years ago Chandler lost Brian in out neighborhood.' Monica told Phoebe as she mixed some frosting for the cookies. Five minutes later they were out the door. Jason stayed with the adults, falling asleep in Joey's bed. 'Ding.' Went the oven timer. 'The cookies are done, the cookies are done.' Joey sang as he hoped into the kitchen. 'No they're not, they need to cool down then need to be decorated.' Monica explained while she opened the oven and took out the cookies. Joey left deflated then Chandler walked in, looking at Joey confused. Chandler turned around to ask Monica why Joey walked out looking like that, Monica held up the cookies and Chandler then knew. Getting an idea, Chandler walked up behind Monica, pressing himself into her body. She was frosting the cooler cookies. Chandler reached around her and grabbed a cookie. Mon slapped his hand, and he dropped it. 'They're not done yet.' She picked it up and painted some frosting on it. Chandler reached for another, but was denied again. Thinking of another plan, he buried his face in her neck giving her little kisses. She tilted her head the other way, giving him more room. While Chandler nibbled and kissed her neck, he slowly reached around and snatched a cookie. Suddenly he pulled way, Monica gave a quit moan in disappointment. 'Thanks.' Chandler took a bit from the cookie while walking out of the kitchen. A minute later Joey walked in smiling, thinking the cookies were done. 'So?' He asked. 'Not yet Joey.' 'Well how come Chandler gets one but I don't?' Monica rolled her eyes then gave him a cookie to shut him up. 

Later that night Chandler and Monica came into their house, Chandler was caring Brian who was dressed as Batman, and Ashlee who was dressed as a princess. Monica cradled Brian in her arms, while carrying two buckets of candy. Both carried the three kids upstairs and put the in their beds, then went to their room. 'So…how much candy did you get?' Chandler asked walking up behind her and kissing her neck. 'Oh that candy.' She teased. Monica turned around and kissed him back with more passion. Still kissing her, Chandler guided her over to the bed, where they fell on to it. Monica quickly untied his tie, then stripped the rest of his clothes off him. Chandler in the mean time was pulling up her shirt, while kissing her neck. Once her clothes were off, Chandler leaned back and took her in. The scar from the operation was still very noticeable, Monica reached up and pulled him back to her. While they were kissing, Monica held on to the back of his head, clutching his hair. One of his hands slid down her front, grazing her scar. His Hand rested there, as if getting to know a whole new part of her. She placed her hand over his, which rested over her. Chandler gave her a small smile then continued to kiss her. His kiss moved from her mouth to her neck, and further down until his mouth reached her scar. He kissed it gently, she was slightly aroused, and it shocked her. Monica placed both her hands on either side of his face, and brought him back up to her mouth. She rolled the both of them of so that she was now on top. Monica sat up, and Chandler followed, while sucking on her neck his hands grabbed her hair as the other pulled her towards him. Monica softly pushed him down. Chandler lay back down on the bed, he firmly gripped Mon's waist. She placed both hands on his stomach, while his moved along her thighs. Between her lengthily breaths he could hear her soft moans. Mon threw her head back, as she got closer to her orgasm. Chandler gripped her waist and held her firmly in place for his. Mon recovered, she leaned forward and kissed him, his heart was beating fast, he wrapped his arms around her and held all of her close to him. 

Chandler walked down the stairs, wearing a pair of boxers and on old T-shirt. He walked into the kitchen to find Brian, Ashlee, and Jason sitting at the table with spilled milk and cereal all over the floor and table. Chandler shook his head and went to brew a pot of coffee. While the coffee dripped he cleaned up the mess and told the kids to go up stairs and get dressed. He figured that if Monica saw the mess she would definitely freak, so he beat her to the punch. Once he was done he went up stairs, after finishing his coffee also, to his and Monica's bedroom. She was still sleeping, lying on her stomach with both arms under her pillow, and her sheet was tucked up to her lower back. Once he finished getting dressed he sat on the edge of the bed and softly shock her awake. Mon stirred a bit, it was 10.00am. Chandler had waken at 9.30, and groaned. 'How you felling?' He asked. She shuffled a little more under the sheet then turned around. Chandler pulled the sheet over the chest, just in case one of the kids came running in. 'Well the kids are already up and moving around. They made their own breakfast, are now down stairs playing.' He informed her. 'Do you have to go to work today?' Monica asked. Chandler laid next to her, 'Nope, I have the day off.' 'Good.' she replied cuddling up next to him.

Two months later the Bing family, Tribianni, and Buffay all gathered at Ross and Rachel's house for her baby shower. Tons of people were there, including Ross and Monica's parents, and Rachel's parents. All the women and a few men were sitting in the living room watching Rachel unwrap her presents. She had gone through most of them and was now coming upon the last few. All the men, except those few, were in the other room, like a den/basement, watching the basketball game.

'Okay, whose next.' Rachel asked as she put away the gift she just unwrapped. Phoebe shoved her present towards Rach. It was a small box, and when Rachel opened it she pulled out a little crystal dyed the color of the January stone. 'It's beautiful Phoebs, thank you so much.' Rachel and Phoebe hugged. 'Okay whose next? Oh Mon, your next come on where is it?' Rachel asked. Monica pushed forward a semi large box. Rachel opened the top and pulled out several baby clothes. 'Oh Mon they're beautiful.' The last present was opened so all the women went to the kitchen for lunch. Rachel held Monica back, 'Mon, weren't those Jason's clothes? And I thought you two were going to try for another baby.' Rachel asked. 'Rach, I can't have any more, once you get breast cancer that's it on the baby having, but at least they will go to a good cause.' Mon tried to joke. Rachel and Monica hugged, 'You can still have kids you know.' and woman spoke from behind Monica. She turned around and looked at this woman who made that comment. 'You can still have kids as long as the cancer hadn't traveled to your uterus.' 'How do you know this?' Monica asked wanting to know as much as she could. Rachel decided to leave the two alone, so she left to join the others. 

Monica was so happy to hear that she still might have a chance to expand her family. The two of them sat back down. The woman told her that she could still get pregnant just not to breast-feed. 'How do you know all this?' 'My Aunt had breast cancer. She treated it with chemotherapy. And well a while after the therapy was over, she got pregnant. Nothing was wrong with the baby, she just couldn't breast feed.' Monica thanked the woman for this information, then left to find the others. 'Hey Rach, do you know where chandler is?' 'Ross said they were going to get some ice cream, they should be back in a little while. Hey what did, my boss tell you?' The woman had known Rachel since she got her promotion at Ralph Lauren. 'Oh she said that I can still have kids as long as I don't breast feed and to check with my doctor just to make sure.' 'That's great,' Phoebe commented. 'Weren't you and Chandler trying for a bay a little while ago?' Rachel asked. 'Duh! That was Jason.' Phoebe reminded her. 'Now we were going to try for another, but then we decided to wait until Jason was past his terrible two's.' 'Mon,' Phoebe began, 'are you sure tat Chandler want's more kids?' 'Yeah, I' sure.' Monica replied with a small grin on her face.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
